


A MONOLOUGE OF BROKEN HEART

by Tsubominaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, broken heart felix, sad love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubominaa/pseuds/Tsubominaa
Summary: Am i lying to myself?





	A MONOLOUGE OF BROKEN HEART

I keep turning back to Han river, the grass still green, the sun still shine so bright and i still can hear the water flow from a far. I wander around the place we share our laugh together, the place that we first kissed hoping that i’d run into you one last time. My heart slowly ache, my eyes became blurry. I think i can live without you but here i am crying over our past relationship. 

Its been five month without you as my lover, five month and my heart still longing your presence. I am a fool, Seo Changbin. I am a fool for you.

I never took your picture off my phone. You can't count how many photos of yours in my phone. Three full of years with you. Almost everyday. Hundreds no thousands of it.   
Your silly face, your smile, your sleepy eyes, your singing voice, dance practice or just your lame jokes. All in my phone, waiting to be delete. But how can i? how can i do that? All the memories that keep me alive, i cant take myself to erase everything about you. 

That is how much i am a fool for you, Seo Changbin.

I heard your song, it makes me insecure. You and all of your talent that always amaze me. singing, rapping even composing. Do you remember our song? A song that you wrote just for me, a song about us. That was most beautifull song i ever hear, especially because you the one who sing it and don't let me talk about the lyric. I am your muse and you just have me in your eyes.  
You really killing me softly with just a song, Seo Changbin and you didn’t even now it.

I always lying to myself. 

I pretend not to hurt. Not to cry.

But every night before i sleep i always wish that i can turn back time, to the night you want to meet me in the rooftop of JYP new building. That night, i walked with so much question. What did you want up there? I heard from Chan, that you can see stars clearly there. So i bring my positive mind and wishing you asked me because of the stars, just like what Chan said. 

That night, there was no stars at all. It just you looking straight to my eyes just for five seconds and i know that will happened. That words. That sentences.  
I should know. 

But what did i say, Seo Changbin. I am fool for you. Completely.

So yeah for the rest, you already know. You leave and i stay there for hours. Wishing you will comeback and bring me to your embrace like we used to be.

But not. You completely gone. Until now.


End file.
